


The Perfect Girl (Dean Ambrose FanFiction)

by sillyblueeyedangel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyblueeyedangel/pseuds/sillyblueeyedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emileigh Carter is a small town girl that has had a dream since she was just a little girl and that was to be a WWE Diva and not the one that just sat and looked pretty, she wanted too be able to bring back the old WWE ways. which included her being able to be in matches with the guys. when she was fourteen she had met Jonathan Good a boy that was always finding a way to somehow run right into her. they become friends and soon become inseparable but soon his dream of being in professional wrestling come true and he leaves her behind with a goodbye and a 'I hope to see you again soon'. Jonathan never forgot his dear friend Emmy, he actually had gone back to his home town to see her but she wasn't there. turns out she had moved to get away from some personal problems. Jon tried so hard to find her but he soon gave up and just waited for the day that god would grace him with her presence again. little does Jon know that she was already on her way and she was going to be his new coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Girl (Dean Ambrose FanFiction)

Chapter One: Goodbye

Emileighs P.O.V

"Jon, whats going on?"

Jon was at my door in the rain, he looked upset and somewhat mad, my main question was if I did something wrong.

"I have something I need tot tell you"

"alright what is it?"

"I'm leaving Emmy, as in I'm not coming back"

all I could do was blink and stare at him, of all the years I have known him, this was the first time I showed my week side and let tears fall down my face. He looked up at me and he looked like he was ready to cry himself, I licked my lips and turned my head away trying to compose myself.

"where are you going?"

"I got a chance to be a professional wrestler, I'm going to the CZW to show them what I've got"

I smiled "I'm proud of you, you worked so hard for this"

he came closer and took my hand in his, he was soaked head to toe, his black wife beater was clinging to his skin.

"I hope you find inspiration to be able to get back in the ring Emmy"

"for you I'll try Jon"

"good.....I'll miss you Emmy"

"I-I'll miss you too"

Jon kissed my cheek and let his lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away and walking back out into the poring rain. I sat with my back to my front door and cried my eyes out, wishing I had told him I loved him.

Jon's P.O.V

Having to tell Emmy goodbye was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I loved her more than anything and having to leave just tore my heart apart. When I told her the look on her face made my heart completely shatter into a million pieces. I wanted to tell I would come back but there was no way I could promise that.

"where are you going?"

"I got a chance to be a professional wrestler, I'm going to the CZW to show them what I've got"

she smiled "I'm proud of you, you worked so hard for this"

I climbed the steps and walked right up to her and took her hands in mine. she wasn't fragile and small like most girls I see today. She isn't skinny, she's go some curves, she is strong and could put any man on his ass. she would be great in wrestling, that was her dream at one point.

"I hope you find inspiration to be able to get back in the ring Emmy"

"For you I'll try Jon"

"good......I'll miss you Emmy"

"I-I'll miss you too"

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek letting my lips linger there since I knew I probably would never get to do this again. then I pulled away and walked off back into the rain. what kept running through my head as I walked down that road and away from Emmy was why didn't I tell her how madly in love I was with her.


End file.
